The exact amount of fencing that enclosed the four congruent equilateral triangular corrals shown here is reused to form one large equilateral triangular corral. What is the ratio of the total area of the four small corrals to the area of the new large corral? Express your answer as a common fraction.

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(1,sqrt(3))--(2,0)--cycle);
draw((1,sqrt(3))--(0,2*sqrt(3))--(2,2*sqrt(3))--cycle);
draw((0,2*sqrt(3))--(-2,2*sqrt(3))--(-1,3*sqrt(3))--cycle);
draw((2,2*sqrt(3))--(4,2*sqrt(3))--(3,3*sqrt(3))--cycle);
label("1", (-1,2.35*sqrt(3)));
label("2", (3,2.35*sqrt(3)));
label("3", (1,1.65*sqrt(3)));
label("4", (1,.35*sqrt(3)));
[/asy]
Explanation: The total length of the fence is 4 times the perimeter of one of the triangles.  Therefore, the perimeter of the large equilateral corral is 4 times the perimeter of one of the small equilateral triangles.  Recall that if any linear dimension (such as radius, side length, height, perimeter, etc.) of a two-dimensional figure is multiplied by $k$ while the shape of the figure remains the same, the area of the figure is multiplied by $k^2$. In this case, the perimeter of the small equilateral triangle is multiplied by 4 to obtain the large equilateral triangle, so the area of the larger triangle is $4^2=16$ times greater than that of the small triangle.  Therefore, the ratio of the original area to the new area is four small triangles divided by 16 small triangles, which simplifies to $\boxed{\frac{1}{4}}$.